e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam
Sam is a supporting character in Series 5, initially a member of the Power Support Group who possesses the power of Flight. Sam later becomes a part of the Jumper Posse along with his best friend Rudy Two, and later Helen and Karen; they become villains, resulting in Sam's death by Alex. However this timeline was undone, and Sam's ultimate fate in the current timeline is unknown. Biography Initially a shy, bullied outcast before The Storm, Sam often wished he could simply "fly away" from trouble and his problems. However, he found the power of flying merely sought to distance and isolate him further from people, with the duality of being afraid to show his ability to people. The existence of a flying character was first hinted at in Episode 1 (Series 5), when Rudy Two is given a woolly jumper that predicts the future from Maggie; the other figures on the jumper are alter revealed to be Helen and Karen. Rudy Two resolves to finding these people and forming a group of "real superheroes". Sam was first seen in Episode 2 (Series 5) where he was being attacked by Derren and his gang, but Alex and Finn confronted them and saved him. When Alex and Finn had their backs turned, Sam flew away. He was later seen at the Power Support Group, introducing himself as Sam and telling them that he could fly, which got Rudy Two's attention. In Episode 3 (Series 5), Sam tells the support group that he has spent his whole life running away from trouble, dealing with bullies at school and hard kids on the estate. They would often catch up with him and beat him up, but after the Storm, he gained the power to fly away from them instead of running. However, Sam says this is no different to what he was doing in the first place, and he hates himself for it. Rudy Two sympathizes with Sam, and tells him that maybe there is another way. Sam fears that changing his ways will result in him getting beat up again, but Rudy Two tells him it'd be better to sometimes get beat up than be scared all the time. Later on, Rudy Two is stopped by a mugger on the estate but is suddenly saved by Sam, who grabs him and flies up into the air. Sam lands on the Community Centre roof and leaves Rudy Two there without saying a word, then takes off again. Rudy Two shouts that he needs to talk to him about the jumper, as he believes the flying figure on it may be Sam. They eventually become each others best friends, whilst Rudy Two meets Helen (who becomes his lover) and Karen (who finds him out herself). Sam helps the Jumper Posse bury the bad guy Tim after Karen killed him to save Rudy Two and Helen's lives. Rudy Two tells them that it is the beginning of something great; something heroic. However it to be the beginning of the end.(S5 Ep7) One year into the future, the Jumper Posse have gone under cover in community service but their war against gangs and crime has gone bad. They have become crazed and remorseless vigilante killers, such as killing people for littering or uncovering their identities; this brings them into conflict with The Misfits Gang. At Finn's goading, appealing to Alex's masculinity and sense of pride, Alex leaps onto Sam's back when Sam swoops down to pick him up. Alex tears off Sam's orange jumpsuit, and whilst still clinging onto him, rapes him, mid-flight. This removes Sam's power, and, naked, he plummets to a bloody death; Alex is saved by falling into a wheelie bin Finn moves underneath him with his Telekinesis. This timeline was undone by Jess who came back in time a year, and with knowledge of the future, present-day Rudy Two disbands the Jumper Posse in its early stages to prevent any of this from happening. Rudy Two and Helen go off to travel the world instead, becoming neither heroes nor villains. It is not seen what happens to Sam (or Karen) in the altered timeline without the Jumper Posse; although presumably alive and with his power, like Helen, but Sam's ultimate fate in the altered timeline remains unseen.(S5 Ep8) Personality To Be Completed Quotes * "Did she shock your balls?" Sam to Rudy Two after he'd just had sex with a girl with electric hands. Power Sam possesses the power of Flight. Category:The Jumper Posse Category:Male Characters Category:Others affected by the storm